La traversée nocturne
by Celestial Blue Light
Summary: Il y a peu de temps, pendant la nuit, mon frère et moi parlions de choses comme l'alchimie et le futur. La nuit était très courte. Maintenant, la nuit me paraît très longue... Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir à des choses qui me tourmentent.


_Bonsoir. J'ai écrit ce one-shot lors d'un concours de fanfictions, dont le thème était "Rêve et cauchemar". Au départ, je pensais choisir comme personnage principal Roy. Finalement, me disant que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, j'ai opté pour Alphonse. En effet, il était le seul parmi les autres incapable de rêver physiquement. C'était donc, à mon goût, le personnage le plus intéressant à exploiter de ce point de vue-là. Ce n'était pas aisé, j'y ai mis beaucoup d'application et l'écriture de cette nouvelle m'a occupée durant tout le mois. A part cela, j'ai reçu différentes critiques dont une était : il y a trop d'images et de métaphores. Cette affirmation est juste, et je devrais corriger cela. Cependant, je préfère laisser l'écrit dans son ensemble tel qu'il a été présenté pour le concours. J'ai simplement rectifié quelques fautes d'orthographe. Voilà, bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer : **FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**La Traversée Nocturne**

_Je ne savais pas à quel point la nuit était longue. Il y a peu de temps, pendant la nuit, mon frère et moi parlions de choses comme l'alchimie et le futur. Lorsque nous étions fatigués de discuter, nous nous endormions et faisions de beaux rêves... La nuit était très courte. Maintenant, la nuit me paraît très longue... Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir à des choses qui me tourmentent._

Noir. Autour de moi s'étendait le noir absolu. Aucun être humain n'aurait pu percer une telle obscurité ; de mes yeux humains, je scrutai les environs sans rien apercevoir. Comme je ne trouvai nul objet susceptible d'attirer mon attention, mon regard se posa sur l'unique être présent dans ce monde ténébreux : moi-même. Je levai doucement ma main. La tournai, l'observai. Mes doigts se serrèrent puis se desserrèrent. Toujours avec lenteur, ils se mirent à effleurer mon visage, caressant mes joues, passant au travers de mes fins cheveux dorés. Ils atteignirent successivement mon torse puis mes membres ; ils touchèrent et palpèrent chaque partie de mon corps – des fois avec fermeté, d'autres fois avec délicatesse – comme s'ils le découvraient pour la première fois. Étonné, subjugué, j'explorai cette enveloppe charnelle faite de chair et de sang, cet organisme qui était le mien, le même qui m'avait cruellement manqué durant toutes ces années et dont je n'étais pas accoutumé. Cependant, mon âme s'enlisait dans le sable tiède d'une si grande sérénité qu'il me paraissait impossible d'avoir un jour été séparé de mon corps natal, d'avoir subi une telle rupture. Les vicissitudes de mon passé s'estompaient peu à peu au sein de mon esprit, ne devenant plus que de vagues réminiscences dont la douleur s'était apaisée. Je demeurai ainsi un long moment, paisible et immobile, oubliant tout de mon cruel passé, nageant dans cette douce quiétude.

Ce ne fut qu'après de tardives minutes que je remarquai un changement dans mon monde empli de noirceur. Une lumière était apparue, brillante, intense, contrastant si violemment avec l'obscurité qu'elle captiva la totalité de mon être. Les yeux rivés sur cette étrange lueur, je me mis à marcher spontanément dans sa direction. Elle grossissait à mesure que je m'en approchais, de plus en plus étincelante. Je perçus ses mouvements et la vis prendre progressivement une forme bien définie ; une forme qui était loin de m'être inconnue. Celle d'une humaine. Dotée de longs cheveux châtains et d'un magnifique sourire, un sourire à réchauffer le plus glacial des cœurs, elle se tenait devant moi, illuminant les sombres alentours et offrant son image à ma vue fascinée. Cette femme était si belle. Ses bras tendus m'invitaient à venir chercher la consolation dont j'avais toujours eu besoin. Ses abysses oculaires reflétaient toute la bienveillance et la générosité qui existaient en ce monde – jamais océan, quelles que soient sa couleur ou sa profondeur, ne vaincrait la magnificence de ses yeux. Son visage exprimait l'amour, un amour sincère, tendre ; un amour qui ne pouvait qu'être réciproque, un amour qui émouvrait le plus insensible des hommes ; un amour qui avait façonné ma vie et que je voulais rendre avec autant de ferveur et de passion que j'en avais reçu. Une seule et unique phrase résonnait alors dans ma tête : j'aimais cette personne. Je l'aimais. Tellement.

« Maman... » murmurai-je.

Je me tus, contemplant le doux visage de ma mère.

Puis tout bascula.

Le sang coula de son visage tordu par un sourire abominable. Sa joue sillonnée les gouttes tombèrent une à une provocant l'intolérable son d'un épais liquide s'écrasant incessamment au sol. Il se répandit partout. En une fraction de seconde mes chevilles baignèrent dans une substance poisseuse et écœurante. Prise de spasmes incontrôlables ma mère s'effondra à son tour en poussant un cri d'agonie. Les éclairs aveuglants d'une transmutation alchimique fendirent alors l'air autour de moi, tels un orage féroce explosant dans le ciel. Puis une terrible sensation s'empara de ma main : elle s'était dissoute. Je regardai avec horreur mon corps se décomposer ; mes bras, mes jambes, mon torse, ma tête. Tout disparaissait. Je poussai un hurlement qui résonna dans l'espace et se répercuta en longs échos avant de s'évanouir, ma gorge et mes cordes vocales s'étant déjà désintégrées. Je m'étais entièrement anéanti.

S'ensuivit alors d'une période indéterminée où mon âme sembla se déchirer, s'écorcher, s'arracher ; brûler, fondre, dépérir; s'embraser, mourir. La douleur était atroce. Insupportable. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle ne serait rien comparée à ce que j'allais ressentir.

Je compris dès l'instant où mon âme cessa de se meurtrir que je n'étais plus dans mon corps. J'étais rentré dans cette chose. Non, j'étais cette chose. Cette chose : cette abomination, cette créature répugnante, cet être venu des enfers ou plus exactement, que j'avais moi-même ramené des enfers. J'avais pris possession de ce corps difforme et estropié. Je sentais mes entrailles ouvertes à l'air nu, dégoulinantes de sang ; mes os saillaient à travers les organes visibles dans la perforation béante de mon enveloppe cadavérique. Je sentais mes viscères s'écouler dans une flaque visqueuse où s'amoncelaient tous mes composants anatomiques, formant avec la chair un mélange immonde et nauséabond. Il était impossible pour un humain normalement constitué d'envisager ne serait-ce que le quart de la souffrance que je subissais. Car tel était le cœur du problème : je n'étais pas normalement constitué et l'alchimie m'avait donné un corps absurde dont le fonctionnement n'avait ni sens ni logique. Et je compris alors ce que j'avais infligé à ma mère. J'endurai pleinement la torture que je lui avais imposée en voulant la ressusciter. Telle était l'unique et effroyable vérité: je l'avais ramenée pour la faire mourir une nouvelle fois. Cette révélation me frappa de plein fouet. J'avais sacrifié celle que j'aimais tant et je saisissais à présent la monstruosité de mon crime.

Soudain, j'entendis un cri déchirant. Un hurlement d'horreur et de chagrin qui se prolongea jusqu'à atteindre les notes les plus aigües. Jamais je n'avais entendu un son aussi profond, aussi douloureux. L'affliction qui perçait dans ce cri avait atteint un degré que je n'aurais pas cru possible auparavant. Je perçus alors les halètements irréguliers d'une personne qui gémissait en même temps.

Mon frère. Je reconnus la voix de mon frère.

Je tentai de l'appeler, mais je ne produisis qu'une misérable lamentation proche du soupir. Les gémissements persistaient. Dans un effort considérable, je parvins à soulever mes paupières collées par la substance oculaire qui s'était agglutinée, brouillant partiellement ma vue. Il était là, allongé, devant moi. Il baignait dans son propre sang, tenant désespérément de ses mains écarlates ce qui lui restait de sa jambe. Le liquide rouge et boueux ruisselait de son vêtement et s'écrasait au sol, mais ce qui était le plus effroyable, c'était la détresse que l'on lisait dans ses yeux. Il pleurait. Il implorait de l'aide. Je voulus répondre à ses supplications et, instinctivement, mon bras se tendit vers lui ; incapable de supporter son poids, il retomba en provocant une nouvelle flaque de sang. Mon frère hurla de nouveau. Ses paroles devinrent floues, à l'instar de ma vision se dégradant, et mon âme recommença à se disjoindre en plusieurs morceaux. Je perdis toute notion de temps ou d'espace, emprisonné dans la souffrance engendrée par cette déchirure. Une affluence d'informations jaillit alors à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Les sons et les couleurs défilaient à une vitesse inimaginable. La totalité de ma vie, de mes pensées, de mes plus anciens souvenirs, ainsi que les cycles universels et alchimiques de ce monde, s'imposèrent à mon regard. La vérité se découvrit sans que je puisse m'y soustraire. Cette infinité de connaissances détruisit ma lucidité; mon cerveau était au bord de l'explosion. Je ne tenais plus. A cet instant, je voulus mourir.

Le silence se fit violemment. Il y eut un éclair de lumière blanc et tout disparut.

Lorsque je revins à moi-même, quittant lentement mon cocon de torpeur, je ne vis plus rien autour de moi. L'obscurité avait repris sa place dominante. Je tournai frénétiquement la tête, à la recherche d'une quelconque présence, du moindre objet capable de certifier mon existence – l'assurance m'avait entièrement abandonné et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir réellement vécu toutes ces expériences. Mais le vide était parfait, absolu. Et je mis un certain temps à comprendre les changements engendrés par ce que je nommais « expériences ».

Je n'étais ni dans mon corps originel, ni dans le résultat de notre transmutation humaine. J'étais enfermé dans une coquille creuse ; une armure immense, uniquement constituée d'acier. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Ma peau était devenue une carapace métallique indifférente aux échanges thermiques. Je n'y avais prêté aucune attention auparavant : ces sombres lieux étaient-ils brûlants comme les enfers ? Ou au contraire, glacials comme la banquise ? Cela m'intriguait soudain et je n'aurais su répondre à ces simples questions. D'autre part, toute trace de souffrance m'avait désertée. Je n'avais plus d'organisme ; par conséquent, j'étais incapable d'éprouver la moindre sensation physique. Loin de me satisfaire, cette inaptitude creusa un gouffre de chagrin dans mon cœur. J'étais privé de toute faculté humaine ; c'était comme si je n'étais pas humain.

En dépit de cette privation, ma vue et mon ouïe ne m'avait pas été retirées. Ainsi, je distinguai un bruit de pas réguliers quelque part derrière moi. J'aperçus avec surprise mon frère passer à côté de moi, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans son dos. Son bras et sa jambe étaient équipés de prothèses mécaniques, prix à payer en échange de notre ineffaçable péché. Heureux d'être libéré de ma solitude et de pouvoir partager mes émotions avec lui, je l'interpellai. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il poursuivit son chemin, comme s'il ne m'avait ni vu, ni entendu – ce qui me paraissait totalement impossible, compte tenu de l'armure géante dont j'avais hérité. Je le hélai derechef, sans résultat. Je pris alors panique. Je me mis à courir vers lui, mon ossature de fer s'entrechoquant avec fracas à chacun de mes pas. J'hurlai son nom, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus tandis que je courais sans avancer. C'était comme être enfermé dans un labyrinthe auquel on ne trouverait jamais de sortie.

« Edward ! Edward ! clamai-je. Edward, attends-moi, je t'en supplie ! »

En vain. Il partait. Il m'abandonnait. Je n'y croyais pas. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mon frère que j'aimais plus que tout, celui pour qui je luttais chaque jour, celui dont la vie à mes yeux était plus précieuse que l'univers entier. Je guettai un signe, un geste. Il allait forcément se retourner, sourire, m'appeler. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sa route sans moi. Il ne pouvait pas m'ignorer ainsi. Il plaisantait, c'était la seule raison plausible.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à avancer ? Je courais, sans interruption, tandis que le désespoir grandissait en moi. Et plus je courais, plus mon frère semblait lointain. Jamais la distance entre nous ne se réduisit. L'évidence aurait dû me frapper : il m'était impossible de le rattraper. Mais je ne devais pas renoncer, il fallait que je réussisse. Je ne pouvais vivre sans mon frère.

Ma tentative échoua définitivement lorsque je heurtai avec violence une paroi invisible. Abasourdi, acharné, je me redressai et me précipitai droit dans ce mur de glace. Le vacarme fut assourdissant et je me retrouvai à terre, projeté. Impuissant. Je frappai de toute mon énergie l'obstacle infranchissable qui nous séparait, mon frère et moi. Pourtant, même la force de mon armure ne parvint à rompre cette vitre abominable par laquelle je voyais ma seule famille disparaître. Ni mes cris, ni mes inlassables coups ne furent efficaces. Puis je vis soudain Winry poindre aux côtés d'Edward, de l'autre côté du mur. Mamie Pinako. Rose. Le colonel Mustang. Tous les membres de l'armée que je connaissais et appréciais. Toutes les personnes que je chérissais. Que j'avais côtoyées à un moment ou un autre de ma vie, qui m'avaient marquées. Même mon père était présent.

Ils marchaient, tous ensemble, s'éloignant de moi, me laissant complètement seul. Une solitude qui fut bientôt comblée : de mon côté également émergèrent des êtres qui m'étaient familiers. Mais pas de la même façon. Pas du tout.

L'épouvantable créature que j'avais créée lors de cette nuit maudite. La misérable chimère transmutée à partir d'une petite fille innocente et de son chien. L'autre chimère mi-humaine mi-serpent tuée à l'intérieur de ma propre armure. Le sang qui coulait. Encore. Encore. Encore. Sang. Rouge. Mort. Culpabilité. Les êtres chers qui s'évaporaient ; les défunts qui m'enserraient. Et le reflet de mon corps apparaissant dans cet impitoyable miroir. Mon vrai corps : maigre, pâle, osseux, anorexique. Harassé, abattu. Un corps que je ne retrouverais peut-être jamais.

Mon âme succomba au tréfonds d'un abîme de malheur.

Le miroir se pulvérisa en mille morceaux.

* * *

« Al... Alphonse ! Hé, Alphonse ! »

Je m'éveillai lentement, reprenant peu à peu connaissance. Le décor s'implanta autour de moi, d'abord vague, puis se précisant au fur et à mesure que je retrouvais mes esprits.

« Grand frère ? » murmurai-je.

« Al ! s'écria-t-il, penché au dessus de mon armure. Est-ce que ça va ? »

J'acquiesçai, légèrement dans les vapes. Edward s'agitait, inquiet, m'observant avec insistance. Je restai silencieux. Je n'étais pas totalement remis de ce que j'avais vu dans mes pensées les plus noires. L'habitude ne me laissait pas indifférent, contrairement aux peines dont la présence constante soigne progressivement la cicatrice. Chaque nuit, ce songe me pourchassait lorsque, laissant dériver le fil de mes réflexions, j'entrais trop profondément dans les ténèbres. C'était le même à chaque fois. Oublier la souffrance qu'il me procurait était inconcevable : il me blessait à tel point que la réalité se dissipait autour de moi lorsque j'y étais confronté. Je devais supporter. Supporter et attendre, c'était tout ce dont j'étais capable. Je levai la tête, observant les étoiles scintillantes à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit mais l'aube commençait à faire pâlir le ciel. Edward me fixait toujours.

« Tu rêvais ? » me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

Je redressai mon visage d'acier froid et dépourvu d'expression vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas de corps, grand frère. Je ne peux pas rêver. »

_Je ne peux pas dormir... Alors, pourquoi ce rêve continue-t-il de me hanter ?_

_Si rien ne bat dans ma poitrine, comment puis-je savoir que mon cœur est brisé ?_

« Alphonse... »

_Je n'ai pas d'yeux, mais je ne cesse de pleurer..._

« Tu te trompes, Alphonse. »

Edward posa soudain sa main droite sur le casque de mon armure, provocant un petit choc métallique. Il se mit à frotter affectueusement ma tête comme s'il voulait ébouriffer mes cheveux. Surpris, je le dévisageai. Ses yeux affichaient un éclat de détermination qui ne m'était pas étranger, une lueur farouche et étincelante m'évoquant la couleur de l'ambre. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Nous avons un rêve, toi et moi. Et nous le réaliserons coûte que coûte. »

Ayant prononcé ces paroles, il se releva et m'invita à faire de même. Sa présence autant que ses mots me touchèrent. J'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé que j'en restai muet : être près de lui était pour moi un réconfort inestimable. Cela suffisait à me combler de bonheur. Le courage s'insinua en moi comme une vague déferlant dans la mer. Grâce à lui, l'espoir venait de renaître.

« Assez bavassé, dit-il avec entrain. On y va ? »

« Mais... Edward, protestai-je. Tu n'as même pas dormi. »

« Hmm ? Pas sommeil. »

Il mentait. De grosses cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'esclaffer joyeusement. Ramassant sa valise, il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. J'entendis le battant de bois grincer puis sa voix s'éleva dans les airs :

« Tu viens ? »

Je m'empressai de le rejoindre et nous quittâmes la maison dans laquelle nous nous étions établis. Mon grand frère avait raison. Nous ne devions pas abandonner. Ensemble, côte à côte, nous étions prêts à traverser toutes les épreuves nécessaires à la réalisation de notre rêve. Nous allions atteindre notre objectif, à n'importe quel prix, quel que soit le nombre de nuits que je devrais passer dans la solitude.

Nous regardâmes le ciel se teinter doucement de pourpre et d'orangé.

Je ne savais pas où était mon corps, mais j'étais sûr qu'à cet instant-là, il souriait.


End file.
